


A Hazard of the Job

by articcat621



Category: Chicago PD (TV), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Night terrors haunt them both.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Hank Voight
Kudos: 10
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	A Hazard of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the 31 days of fanfiction challenge. This was for Oct 5th, prompt was: a crossover! Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to SVU nor Chicago PD. They belong to their respective owner. I'm not making any money from the posting of this work of creation.

Hank reached into the darkness, grasping Olivia’s hand at the sound of her tired moan. "Shh, it's all right." He brought her hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of it.

Olivia’s eyes fluttered open at the feel of his lips on her skin as she woke up fully. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Hank shook his head, pulling Olivia against him. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked, his voice gruff.

"Just thinking about a case," she whispered. “I try not to, but sometimes, the monsters we face slip into my nightmares.” She cleared her throat. “I’m sure you understand, Hank.”

"It’s just a dream,” Hank replied quietly, trying to assure her. "It's over, Olivia. I know it’s hard, but those demons won’t hurt anyone else ever again. We always make sure of it.” 

Olivia pressed her face into his chest. “What about the ones we can’t save?”

"We can’t save everyone," Hank said quietly. "You know that, Liv. We do what we can, but at the end of the day, there’s always going to be casualties.”

“I’m sorry I woke you,” Olivia murmured. 

“Nonsense,” Hank told her. “I have nightmares too, Liv. I understand your demons, so you’re not alone. It can be hard, Liv, but the only thing we can do is move forward.” 

“You always know just what to say, Hank,” Olivia said quietly. She cracked a smile at him. 

“It’s a gift,” Hank said, laughing dryly. “Or maybe I’m just wise in my old age.”

"You're not that old," Olivia said, laughing.

"We'll battle our demons together, Olivia.” He kissed her. "Try to get some sleep. Your flight home isn’t until the afternoon, so we can afford to sleep in together. Lord knows we could both use it."

“And then it’s back to business,” Olivia murmured. Sure enough, they’d be back in their own lives, working whatever cases came their way. She didn’t know when her unit would be called back to Chicago to assist, so her time with Hank was always short-lived, but precious.

“One day at a time,” he reminded her softly.

"Thank you, Hank." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, holding him just a little bit tighter as they snuggled back under the sheets.

Eventually, the two fell back asleep, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
